


Win or lose

by heartsxdaisies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsxdaisies/pseuds/heartsxdaisies
Summary: Adrien is tired of losing to Marinette in video games all the time. What does he do in order to win?





	Win or lose

Adrien felt really guilty. But at the same time, he was really excited. He and Marinette had ordered a new video game and it had just arrived outside their front door a mere second ago. Looking at the new video game in hand, Adrien was contemplating his life choice. Really hard. He really wanted to play the game first to get a head start and a feel of the game before he and Marinette play it so he would have a higher chance of winning. However, his morals are making him question that choice as the sensible thing to do would be waiting for Marinette to get home from Alya’s and play the game together for the first time.

“Just get a head start. You know you want it.” Plagg encouraged. Well, encouraged the wrong thing but Adrien cannot help but agree. Ever since the competition they were supposedly partnered up for back for Ultimate Mecha Strike III, Adrien has never won a game against Marinette before. And if they partnered up to play against another duo, Marinette is the one that always helps them win the game. 

He felt really useless whenever that happens. But of course, his dear Marinette would always comfort him with saying, “Win or lose, help or not, I love you all the same. Because these little flaws are what makes you, who you are. Remember that, Chaton.” Then she would give him a kiss to remind him how loved he is. 

He decided to take a risk. All his life, he has played by the rules and morals, but this time, he thought, “Why not I rebel? This would be the first time. Well, apart from the countless different times he had to escape his house or class or training in order to save Paris. That does not count.”

Marinette wasn’t due home for about another hour or two. That gives him enough time to try out about 4 levels. After that, he can reset the entire game so Marinette doesn’t have any idea that Adrien had played it. Plagg was sitting beside him eating a plate of Camembert cheese. Dang, that thing really stinks. At the same time, Plagg was trying to help Adrien find out secret moves to have an advantage over his girlfriend.

Sooner than expected, Marinette reaches home. “Kitty, I’m homeee.” She sang. Adrien was surprised and quickly stopped the game and deleted the data. Thankfully, he played the game on his office television or else Marinette would have already seen if he played in the living room, which is their usual gaming spot.He got so carried away he didn’t realize time had flown by. 

Downstairs, Marinette was wondering where her kitty was. Usually, when she came home, he would come running to the front door to welcome her. But today, he is nowhere to be found.

“Kitty? Chaton? Are you home?” She shouted, hoping he could hear her now if he had missed the first time she announced.

“Yeah, My Lady I’m home. Well I mean your home is in my arms, am I right sweetheart?” Adrien ran down the stairs before pulling her by the waist, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a neck kiss. 

Marinette giggled. Even after all these years of dating, he still managed to get her heart thumping and butterflies fluttering in her stomach just like when they first started dating. “Yes, Chaton. This isn’t home if I’m not in your arms every night. I love you.”

“I love you too, My Lady.”

“By the way, did the new video game arrived? I received a message notifying me that the game has arrived and collected.”

“Yeah, it’s in our bedroom. You should go and grab it. Then we can start playing.” 

“Alright but let me freshen up first. Cleaning her attic is much harder than our superhero jobs.” Marinette kissed Adrien’s cheek before heading to their bedroom.

Plagg laughed mischievously. “Boy, if you don’t win at least one round of the game, you’re officially a sore loser. I mean, if you can’t even win with a head start, that’s just pathetic.”

“Leave me alone Plagg. Go and harass Tikki or find some camembert cheese in the cupboard. I’m pretty sure Marinette just bought a new stock for you.” Adrien grumbled.

“And this is exactly the reason why I love Marinette more than you,” Plagg commented cheekily.

///

“Remember sweetheart, win or lose, I still love you no matter what.” Marinette ensures that she reminds him this every time they play a game because she knows how devastated he can be whenever he loses.

“I love you too. Now, let’s play this game!” Adrien replied a little too excitedly. Marinette looked at him, skeptical about his behavior.Adrien enjoys gaming once in awhile but has never looked this excited. Hmm

While playing the game, Marinette noticed how good Adrien was. She was so close to losing on every level but manages to recover at the very last minute. After they ended their normal 3 levels per day, she turned over to look at Adrien, who looked really glum.

“Mon Chaton, it’s alright. You know what, you should continue playing first. Get an idea of the game and ways to defeat your opponent or you could look up cheat codes online. Then, we’ll play again same time next week. How does that sound?” She suggested.

“It won’t be any use. Tried and done that.” He murmured under his breath before he realized what he had said.

He wanted to lie and cover up the truth. But this is Marinette. The girl who loves him more than she loves herself. So, he decided to tell her the truth. But the weirdest thing happened. Marinette laughed. Like in hysteria. 

“I know you played beforehand. I saw the welcome back sign. You erased the data, but it didn’t manage to delete fully.” She said, giggling.

Adrien, embarrassed, scratched the back of his head. “And you’re not mad?”

“No, of course onto. I just wished you would tell me why you did that.”

“Well, you always win, and I just wanted to win for once and feel victorious, you know? I’m sorry, princess.”

Marinette looked at him endearingly. She didn’t realize that her always winning had affected him that badly. She wanted to make up to him, but she isn’t sure how.

“Adrien, I didn’t know it affected you that badly. I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?” She asked, leaning into his arms. She snuggled into him, hoping it would make him feel better.

“How about we put gaming aside for now? I want to take a break after losing all the time. And go out on patrol?” 

“Sounds like a great idea.”

//

“Now this is fun!” Cat Noir shouted as he leaped from one building to another with Ladybug swinging behind him.

“You know what I just realized?” 

“What, My lady?”

“All this swinging from buildings make me feel like Spider-Man. Instead of having webs shoot out from my wrist, I swing using my yo-yo!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“Oh yeah! Your outfit is red too, just like his. Dang, how did we not notice this before?” He questioned.

“I believe it’s because we’re busy saving Paris. And when we’re not, you’re trying to make me fall for you with your little quirks and puns.” She giggled.

“It worked, didn’t it? Are you in love with me now? And my quirks and puns?” He purred.

Ladybug looked at the love of her life adoringly. “I love you. And I wouldn’t change the way you are for the world. Even if those little quirks consist of you cheating during video games.” She commented, before giving him a quick peck and rang his bell, then swinging off into the night.

“HEY, THAT WAS ONE TIME! ONE TIME DO YOU HEAR ME LB?” He shouted, before chasing after his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story from me!!! Do check out my other ML one-shots :) I'm currently working on the continuation of the one-shot titled "After Hours" Do give me reviews as those always make my day :)


End file.
